


Blooms not being good

by yugiamane



Category: Winx Club
Genre: im so sorry, old fanfiction, or am I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: what will the winx do when their leader turns evil.





	Blooms not being good

Bloom:ugh i hate tritanus   
Icy:get her sisters  
Darcy:how about i turn her evil muhahahahahhahahahahah  
Bloom: NOOOOOOOOOO  
Darcy: now go defeat the other fairys bloom muhaha  
Bloom: yeah yeah ugh oh stella haha  
stella: hi bloom you ok also im just gonna keep flying in the infinite ocean bye  
Bloom: NOT SO FAST LAVA JAB MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAH  
Stella: Ahhhhh  
Flora: hi guys oh no petal hurricane  
Bloom: YOUR NOT EVEN POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME HAHAHAHA  
Musa: oh hey bloom and flora why is stella tring to attak you bloom  
Bloom: DRAGON FIRE ha bye bye musa  
Aisha: um.......................... bye  
Bloom: GOOD NOW ALL I NEED IS ONE MORE FAIRY THEM I WILL DEFEAT YOU MUHAHAHAHA  
Tecna: bloom what is going on uh oh i forgot im at harmonix oh magic winx harmonix  
Bloom: ha your all nothing im something muhahahah  
ALL EXEPT BLOOM: magic harmonix and sirenix convergence  
Bloom: AHHHHHHHHHHH (faints)  
Stella who made bloom do this  
narrator: to be continued


End file.
